1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a taping device, i.e. a device capable of fixing a tape, for example a self-adhesive tape, completely around a body kept fixed, and in particular around the periphery of a coil formed in a coil winding machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In coil winding machines with a fixed wire guide and rotating coil, the taping problem is extremely simple. A reel of tape mounted on a fixed axis, parallel to the axis of the coil, feeds the tape to the coil around which it is wound by the rotation of the coil itself.
The problem becomes more difficult when taping is to be carried out on fixed coils. In this case a solution is generally adopted in which the reel of tape is again disposed on an axis parallel to the coil axis, but this axis is made to rotate about the coil axis. By operating in this manner, the tape, one end of which is held on the coil, is progressively laid on the coil itself during rotation, and simultaneously unwinds from the reel. However this arrangement has the disadvantage of requiring considerable free space around the coil to allow rotation of the reel of tape. In coil winding machines of the turret type, this disadvantage becomes more serious because it means that considerable space is occupied in the circumferential direction, i.e. a relatively extensive circular sector of the turret, so taking up a space which is vital for other devices which have to operate on the coil.
In order to obtain a reasonably limited pitch in the turret, so as to increase the number of operations which can be automatically carried out on the coils while at the same time avoiding a turret of excessive diameter, the general tendancy is to limit as far as possible the tangential or circumferential bulk of the operational devices associated with the turret, and allow the bulk instead to increase in the radial direction. However, taping devices which satisfy this requirement have not yet been proposed.